camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CanBoy67
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:ZellaConners.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Meloney (talk) 21:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Zella Conners Hey, I saw this. are you making another claim but with the same name? If not, please use the history and personality that got claimed already, as that is what you already know you can use. Re What you have now works. Sorry, was baffled by your first creation of the page XD Level Four Hey there canboy, congrats on being a level four. Just wanted to apologize for not leveling you sooner, and any inconveniences it may have caused. 12:16, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreiciated if you did. Sincerely, Inactivity Hello, Emma again. :) I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/17). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Since you are marked as ‘Officially Inactive’, you’re given six months leeway before your characters are archived. However, that time is expiring by 11/10. If you haven’t made any edits by then, I would have to archive your characters. Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.